plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie
|flavor text = He dreams about playing fetch, running for the brains. He loves burying himself in the yard, and is not yet indoor trained. He's still looking for his tail.}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It throws bones that create tombstones if they land in an unoccupied space. Description It is based on the Ancient Egyptian God, Anubis. It will spit out a bone from its tongue and throw it on the lawn to create Tombstones. The Tomb Raiser Zombie, like its Mummy Zombie variants, is also enceased in bandages but unlike the regular variants of Mummy Zombies, Tomb Raiser Zombie's bandages are less torned. It wears a black dog-like mask with red eyes on it, totally blackened nose, a yellow-colored interior like portion of the ear and the sides of the mask extends up to the cheeks of the Tomb Raiser Zombie and has a color of yellow and orange in a simultaeneous manner. From its neck up to its sternum, it wears a black vest with three square-shaped designs colored in orange. Finally, in its right wrist, it wears a golden bracelet. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Throws out bones to create tombstones. Special: creates tombstones on the lawn He dreams about playing fetch, running for brains. He loves burying himself in the yard, and is not yet indoor trained. He's still looking for his tail. Overview Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbs exactly 18.25 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon an absorption of 9.5 normal damage shots before dying at 18.25 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 10, 14, 21, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Strategies You must try to quickly kill it before it summons more tombstones. Two Bloomerangs are recommended to deal more damage to the Tomb Raiser Zombie. The Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon are unnecessary to use in order to destroy the Tomb Raiser Zombie because the Snapdragon's range is close and the Coconut Cannon needs to have a clear path to hit it. Tomb Raiser Zombies with Explorer Zombies are a very deadly combo. It is recommended that you use the Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability to freeze the torch and stop more spawned tombstones. In Pyramid of Doom, this along with Pharaoh Zombies, Explorer Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars can be very threatening. While Gargantuars absorb damage, Tomb Raiser Zombies in numbers will create more tombstones to hinder your defense production. The other zombies will instantly kill your plants with its torch and the other one will proceed, as its sarcophagus absorbs a lot of damage. This can cause a lot of trouble. Bring the Cherry Bomb if ever things get rough or better yet, increase the number of Melon-pults and Winter Melons that you have. Just be sure to have enough sun producing plants first and an extreme amount of sun. Gallery Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Tomb Raiser Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. A-noob-is new.png|A-noob-is achievement. Tomb Raiser Zombie HD.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie. Tombraiser_bone.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie with a bone. Tomb Raiser Zombie spits out the Bone.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie spits the bone out of its mouth. Fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie. DeadTombRaiserZombie.png|Dead Tomb Raiser Zombie. AETombstonePvZ2New.png|A tombstone. Tomb raiser eat.jpg|A Tomb Raiser Zombie ate the player's brains. Urrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Tomb Raiser Plants vs. Zombies Online animation glitch. (Notice the bone and the disembodied tongue) Trivia *Killing the zombie with an instant-kill plant (e.g Jalapeno), if the bone gets thrown into the same lane, it will not spawn a grave. *When it regurgitates a bone, it makes a croaking noise. *Its appearance is based on Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife. This relates to the zombies because they are wearing mummy wrappings and are undead. *Killing a Tomb Raiser Zombie before it can raise out tombstones will earn the player the achievement A-noob-is. *A Tomb Raiser Zombie can only throw six bones. *If the player chills it, the eyes on its headdress will glow blue. *Tomb Raiser Zombies summoned by Zombot Sphinx-inator will create the first tombstone backwards then the remaining five forwards. *It is one of two zombies based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Ra Zombie. *Tomb Raiser Zombie's name may be a pun for Tomb Raider. *It can create tombstones on Power Tiles made by Tile Turnips. *The player can stop a grave from spawning by planting a plant on the tile where the bone is landing. *It shares the walking, eating, and dying animation of zombies from Pirate Seas. See also *A-noob-is ru:Зомби-подниматель могил Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Environment modifiers